


Fantasy

by joonie_beanie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Birthday Smut, F/M, Groping, Making Out, Wet Dream, but like...not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonie_beanie/pseuds/joonie_beanie
Summary: The Demon Brothers plan something special for MC’s birthday, but things may not be as they seem...
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 324





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kinda bad about not writing much lately, but I got inspired by the idea of something special happening for MC’s birthday (since today is my birthday ajkhsdhjas), and decided to whip this up! 
> 
> Even if it’s not your B-day, please pretend it is!
> 
> Also, it's not exactly smut--one reason I'm not adding this as a chapter in Devil Doms--but hopefully it’s still enjoyable!

When the boys ask you what you want for your birthday, you seriously don’t expect them to take your response of “a good dicking” seriously.

But now here you are, feeling tingly all over as Lucifer sits across from you, grinning. On the coffee table separating the both of you is an empty cup of tea. You’d thought it a little strange how the Avatar of Pride had demanded you come over to share morning tea with him, but had opted to not serve himself any. Now, you know why he hadn’t.

“My brothers and I don’t share often, but today we’ve decided to call a temporary truce—for you.”

He presses out of his seat, slowly making his way to you. You feel as if your heart is going a million miles an hour—every inch of your skin buzzing with sensitivity.

“The tea was a special blend. Satan helped me find the ingredients,” Lucifer tells you. He hooks a gloved finger beneath your chin, tilting your head upwards to face him. He can already see how your pupils are beginning to dilate—the hairs on your arms standing on end as the aphrodisiac in the drink starts to affect you.

“We all figured it would be a bit challenging for you to…well, _handle_ all of us without a little help,” he chuckles at his own phrasing. There’s a playful, yet hungry glint in his eye.

Gently, he guides you into a kiss. Immediately, despite yourself, you’re moaning. Your arms lift to wrap around his neck, and Lucifer grins against your lips.

“Oh? The tea shouldn’t be affecting you too much after such a short amount of time, and yet you’re already this needy for me?”

Typically, you’d give him lip—not one to take his teasing quietly—but right now it’s the last thing on your mind. No, right now, all you can think about is the way arousal flares in your gut as you kiss him. Thankfully, Lucifer doesn’t waste any more time talking. He uses your hold on him to guide you to your feet—one of his arms securing around your waist, and the other moving to cradle the back of your head, his fingers tangling in your hair.

The kisses quickly turn heated—his mouth slotting against yours, and his tongue pressing between your lips. You moan into him, acutely aware of every inch of your bodies that are touching. You’ve never craved him more—wishing that he’d just shed his clothes and toss you onto his absurdly large bed.

“Luci, please,” you whisper the plea against his lips, hands moving to cup his handsome face. Lucifer doesn’t respond right away, however. Simply gives you a few more passionate kisses before he finally pulls back.

“If only I could hog you to myself,” he says, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. His grip on you loosens, and he steps backwards. You feel lost without his warmth, and immediately you reach out to stop him, but someone snatches your other hand—tugging you backwards.

Your ass lands on the couch, and you feel a knee slide between your spread thighs. Blinking in surprise, you look up to find Mammon half-kneeling in front of you. There’s a blush on his cheeks, and a cute, albeit disgruntled, look on his face.

“What are ya doin’? Spendin’ all your time with that bastard…,” he reaches out and grabs your shoulders, moving you so you’re lying on the sofa. “Ya didn’t forget about me, did ya?”

“I could never,” you tell him honestly, making him pause. You reach your hand up, petting it through his soft white hair, and Mammon immediately melts. He bends down to kiss you—needy and desperate. His forearm rests on the cushion near your head, and you effectively find yourself caged in.

Not like you mind.

“Don’t ya ever forget that I was your first when you came here. I’ve been taking care of ya all this time…,” he mumbles against you. His knee grinds up against your pelvis.

“Even though you didn’t want me?” you question breathlessly, hoping to tease him, but the look on Mammon’s face is genuine when he pauses to look at you. His cheeks redden, but his eyes flash with hunger.

“I want you now.”

Without waiting for you to respond, Mammon is kissing you again. His free hand descends upon your breast—groping the soft flesh through the fabric of your shirt, and you feel more arousal pool between your legs.

Whining, you grind your body down against his thigh, and he grins.

“Can’t wait to be pleasured by _thee_ Mammon, huh?” He kisses you playfully—a little less embarrassed, and a little surer of himself. His tongue slowly drags against your own, and he savors the way your body reacts to him—yearning for more.

He aches to give you what you want.

However—

“You’ll always be mine,” he mumbles, giving your lips a soft kiss. You feel his touch disappear from around you, and you open your eyes—surprised. He’s gone.

Sitting up, you glance around the room—noting that you’re still in Lucifer’s bedroom. Although, neither he, nor Mammon, are anywhere to be seen.

_What is going on?_ You think to yourself. You swing your legs off the couch, preparing to stand, but an arm wraps around your waist from behind.

“Don’t go anywhere,” the voice mumbles, dragging you backwards. A warm chest presses against your back—two spread thighs on either side of you.

“Levi?” you question, glancing over as you feel him set his chin on your shoulder. He grunts in affirmation, turning his head so he can nuzzle his face against your neck. His arms loop tightly around your torso, holding you against him as he presses a gentle kiss near your throat.

A small whine leaves you at the sensation—the soft feeling of his lips on your skin heightened by the aphrodisiac in the tea. Seriously, you’re starting to go insane at the fact that none of them are giving you what you’re craving.

“Levi— _hah_ \--,” you writhe when his kisses turn more heated—his tongue dragging against your neck. “W-What’s going on? Why are—?”

“I wish I could just keep you holed in my room all day with me…,” he mumbles, his teeth nipping at your skin. You wiggle in his hold as he tightens his grip you—the Avatar of Envy selfishly leaving a few marks against your skin. Surely, the tiny bites and hickeys will have bruised over nicely by tomorrow, and the thought leaves him feeling very self-satisfied.

“You’re the only one who understands me, who I want to be with forever,” Levi continues. His grip shifts upwards—his forearms resting beneath your breasts. He moves his hands so he can give the mounds a poignant squeeze, and you suddenly become aware of the fact that Levi has gotten hard. You can feel his length against your ass. Instinctively, you grind back against him. He groans quietly in your ear—giving your chest another hug.

You’re both craving more from this situation, and yet—

“Don’t give all your love to my brothers,” he says. He presses one last kiss to your neck, and then he’s gone. His presence disappears from around you, and once again you’re left blinking in surprise.

“Well this is just outrageous--,” you huff, pressing to your feet. You start towards the door with a frown on your face. Lucifer had given you the aphrodisiac, and yet none of them are touching you enough to give you any real satisfaction.

Are they just trying to rile you up? Because if so, it’s working, and you’re not sure you like it.

You reach out to grasp the doorknob, but a hand reaches past you and presses against the door beside your head—effectively keeping it shut.

“What? Trying to leave when it’s my turn?” a teasing voice reaches your ear. You release the knob, turning to face the blond demon standing behind you. He grins handsomely. “I thought you liked me.”

“I would like you a lot more if you told me why you and your brothers have decided to give me an aphrodisiac and then not fuck me,” you say, pouting angrily, but nonetheless reach your hands up to cup his face. He chuckles, leaning in.

“You mean you haven’t figured it out yet?”

He whispers the words against your lips, and when you open your mouth to scold him for not giving you a straight answer, he shuts you up with a kiss.

Your back hits the door as Satan gathers you in his arms—his thigh slotting between your own and rubbing up against your wet panties. You’re immediately whining into him, moaning around his tongue as he licks into your mouth.

“ _C’mon_ ,” you plead, your hands tracing down the planes of his chest. You trail your fingers down his torso until they’re resting against the leather of his belt, however—

“Eager, are we?” His arms unwrap from around you, moving to quickly secure your wrists. He pins them against the door on either side of your hips. There’s an amused look on his face as he stares at you, and you tilt your chin up, hoping that he’ll at least kiss you again.

“Tell me what you want from me.”

“You know what I want,” you respond immediately, a little breathless. Your entire body feels like it’s on fire. You wish he would rip your clothes off and take you without hesitation, but you can’t bring yourself to say that. Instead, you settle for, “Make me yours, Satan.”

“Hmm~,” he leans down and presses a soft kiss to your lips. He gives you nothing more than that.

“Make sure you say that in front of Lucifer, next time,” he says with a quiet laugh, a fond look in his emerald eyes. Then, he’s tugging at your wrist—using his hold on you to spin you around. The world blurs, but it’s only for a brief moment, because soon a hand intertwines with your own, and another settles low on your hip.

“Funny meeting you here,” Asmodeus smiles, tugging you into him so your chests are flush together. The hand on your hip slides lower—moving to take a handful of your ass. He grunts in satisfaction.

“I want to touch you all over.”

“ _Please do_ , god,” you tell him, biting your lip. You’re so overwhelmed with need, and the Avatar of Lust honestly finds it so cute.

“All you need to do is ask, honey.” In the next beat, Asmo has tossed you onto Lucifer’s bed. Your half-lidded eyes watch him as he settles between your legs. He grips your outer thighs with his hands, holding them steady while he turns his head—peppering teasing, sensual kisses to your soft skin.

Pressing onto your elbow so you can watch him, you reach your other hand down and thread your fingers through his peachy blond hair.

“Mmm~ I can never get enough of you,” he remarks, his breath hot as he speaks the word into the soft flesh of your thigh. If he just moves a few inches up, his mouth will be aligned with your clothed sex. The idea of him pleasuring you with his tongue has your legs threatening to press closed around his head—heat flaring in your gut.

Asmodeus giggles, noticing the way your body reacts to his words and actions.

“I adore you, beautiful.” The demon moves up your body—his lips meeting yours in a sweet kiss. As your torso’s press together, you feel his hard-on near your pelvis. Unabashedly, you grind your body up against him, and he moans.

However—

“Never forget how much I cherish you, okay?” He gives you one last kiss, and then his weight disappears from atop you. You groan in disappointment, throwing an arm across your eyes.

“I hate thisssssssss—”

“What?”

The bed dips beside you, and you glance over to find Beel sitting there. Without hesitation, you scramble onto your hands and knees and throw yourself at him. Beel’s eyes go wide in surprise as you press his back to the bed—straddling his torso.

“Y/N?” he questions, cheeks going pink as you slide your hands beneath his shirt—fingers coasting over the hard planes of his chest.

“You brothers are driving me absolutely _insane_ ,” you tell him, exasperated. Beel laughs a little at that, his hands lifting to rest against your hips.

“Actually, you’re the one always driving us insane.”

At that, you pause. “What do you mea--?”

Before you can even finish, Beelzebub is flipping you over—caging you against the mattress. His purple eyes are heated and hungry, his gaze falling to your lips.

“We all love you so much…especially me. Do you know how hard it is to keep myself from eating you up every time I see you?”

With that, the Avatar of Gluttony captures your mouth in a kiss—opened-mouth, and messy. He licks into you, tasting you on his tongue, and a satisfied groan rumbles in his chest.

Seriously, you can’t take this for much longer. You’re so horny that you think you may actually die.

“Beel--,” you beg, gasping when he moves to lap at your neck. He works at the unmarred skin with hunger—sucking and biting, and making you moan. The idea that you’ll be covered in bruises from Levi and Beel is so deliciously appealing.

“Please, _please_ , I need—”

“A snack?” he asks with a laugh, sitting back. “I’ll go and get one.”

“Beel, wait--!” you reach out to stop him, but a hand covers your eyes from behind. By the time you manage to remove the hand, Beelzebub is gone.

“I SWEAR TO G—”

“God?” An amused laugh cuts you off, and you angrily spin to find Belphie lounging on the mattress behind you. His arms are tucked behind his head, like he doesn’t have a care in the world.

“I don’t know if god is the person you should be praying to when you’re trying to fuck a bunch of demons.”

“If said demons know that I’m trying to fuck them, and have _agreed_ to fuck me, _why are they not fucking me?_ ” you seethe, crawling over to him. When you’re within reaching distance, Belphie grabs your wrist and pulls you on top of him. His other hand reaches up and grabs a strand of your hair—tugging it. Soon enough, he has guided you into a kiss.

His pace is far too languid for your taste, though, as his tongue slides between your lips, and you quickly attempt to speed up the current situation. Your hands fumble at the waistband of his pants, fully prepared to throw away any of your remaining decency in order to rip the clothing off of him.

But, again, things never go your way.

Belphie’s hands move to grope your ass, and he gives you a rough squeeze—dragging you forward. In order to steady yourself, you’re forced to let go of his trousers—your hands instead moving to press against his chest.

You narrow your eyes at him. Why are they all being like this?! Hadn’t they given you the special tea so you’d be able to handle them all?? They’re barely even touching you!

“Belph—"

“How are you still asleep?”

You pause at his words, blinking.

“What?”

In that moment, the world comes crashing down around you. Your eyes fly open—gaze locking onto the ceiling as you suck in a deep breath of air. You reach a hand up to press against your chest, your mind and heart racing as you quickly come to realize that it had all been a dream.

Well…you move your legs a little, and realize that you’re actually…wet.

_Oh god_ …you think to yourself, taking a few more seconds to breathe. Your eyes flutter shut as you attempt to get ahold of yourself. You must have been too excited at the idea of spending your birthday with the brothers, that you had actually conjured up a dream…fantasizing about all of the possibilities.

You laugh at yourself. “It’s not like all seven of them would actually want to fuck me…”

“…what?”

You freeze, eyes peeling open. The demon brothers are all standing around your bed, staring at you with varying degrees of surprise. At the foot of the bed, Mammon is stood holding a tray full of all of your favorite breakfast foods.

“Ooo~ Were you having naughty dreams about us?” Asmo asks, far too excited, and you feel your cheeks begin to heat up.

“At first we were worried we’d accidentally woken you up and ruined the surprise when you shot awake like that,” Belphie pipes up, smiling cheekily. “But it seems like we were worried for nothing.”

You seriously wish that you were still in your dream.

“Please kill me.”

“Never,” Beel responds, frowning. Satan hums considerately.

“Well, our plan to surprise Y/N didn’t work. Why don’t we give her some space?”

The others nod, moving to exit the room, and you sigh gratefully. One brother, however, lingers behind.

“You know…,” Lucifer says, seating himself on the edge of your mattress. He reaches out, his gloved fingers brushing against your warm cheek. “While many of us are selfish, I’m sure we could compromise for your birthday.”

A small grin pulls at his lips as he watches you turn even redder.

“Assuming that’s something you’d like; you only need ask. I have a special tea that may assist in the fun.”

Leaning over, he presses a kiss to your cheek, and then stands and starts for the door.

“Since you’re awake. We’ll all eat together. Clean yourself up and come join us.”

The door clicks shut behind him, and immediately you flip over, screaming into your pillow.

Well, this will surely be a birthday to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I've mentioned this before on my other story, but please come hang out on tumblr with me! I've been writing a bunch of headcannons and drabbles on my tumblr, so if you want more om! content from me, please go check me out @joonie-beanie on tumblr.


End file.
